The Risks
by kana.viola.stars
Summary: A supposedly new head of the family quits his role to make his own gang. It was his choice to make, and this was the path he decided to take. [Yakuza AU Series, OC Centered]
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes: **_

_**A bit gorey in a way for like some parts ! The Risks series is also going to contain a lot of ocs! Once you finish this, you'll see more of the canon characters!**_

* * *

It wasn't a surprise that there were Yakuza members even in schools. They could be spotted anywhere, but you wouldn't be able to identify that they were a part of such a thing. They could be your closest friends, and no person would be able to tell unless they finally open their mouths to reveal the truth.

_**A horrible truth that was hidden from such a tainted world.**_

A male caught the attention of the school once he was facing against a grown man. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" The grown man shouted at the teenager in front of him who only smirked and placed his hands in his pockets. "Brats like you should just die! Thinking that you're all great just because you're a fucking kid!"

The younger male closed his eyes, a smirk still plastered on his face. "I think I'm a mere human who has the moral decency to know that women should be treated right." He insulted the man, before he opened his eyes to glare. "Objectifying a woman is never correct. And saying people like me should just die? That's such a stupid insult!" He shook his head. "I thought someone looking so angry can do better than that."

The older man threw a fist at the male and some students gasped or screamed out of worry for their fellow schoolmate. Some even covered their eyes, worried that they'd see a bad injury on his face.

Much to their surprise he dodged the hit, and he dodged all the punches that were supposed to make him bleed. "Try harder than that, sir. this is getting quite boring. I'll give you 5 more tries before I hit back, got it?"

He lifted up a finger each time the man tried hitting him again, and once all his fingers on his right hand was up, he went close enough to punch the man's solar plexus hard enough to knock him down. "It's over."

"Atitarn." Someone called his name and he only turned around before going back to his happy demeanor.

"Oh hello there, Miss Kinokuni." A large grin appeared on his face and he got a paper handed to him, and he only began sighing. "A warning?"

"Even if you did this to protect a fellow student, violence is prohibited inside school premises." She gave a cold glare before turning around and walking away again. "You have 2 warnings left before you'll be suspended, 7 more before you get expelled. Take note of that."

The male slipped in the paper in the pocket of his shirt before he eyes the girl. She didn't know it yet, but there would be people who'd be aiming for her. Maybe not this year, or the next... but knowing how the Yakuza is, they'd probably be make her a target. She was from a rich clan, and she would be the new head in a couple of years.

He folded his arms before observing her stance, whispering to himself. "I do respect you with my entire being, but I might not be there if they finally aim for you." He gritted his teeth. "My father wouldn't allow me to protect a schoolmate or risk our name for this. Hopefully any other Yakuza family will be able to protect you."

"Kaoru!" A familiar voice was calling his name and he instantly turned around to see a male who he was pretty close to. "You were talking to yourself... Are you mad at Nene for giving you a slip." He asks, a bit worried. "Please don't be, she's only doing her job as a Student Council member."

"Sir Isshiki, you've got it wrong. I was only talking to myself, no worries. No hate, I swear." He smiled at the fellow student before he flicked his forehead. "I'd never look at a woman with hate... At least I hope I don't."

He was also worried that this person may be a victim for a quite similar reason as the girl he was thinking about. He might have been hard to aim for, since he did seem like he was hiding something- a talent. But he couldn't help but overthink about the situation.

_**He didn't want any of them to be hurt.**_

This scenario? _**Happened years ago back in middle school.**_

"Kaoru." A male with dark hair and green eyes called out to him. He was quite similar in terms of appearance, but he looked much more strict. His eyes were filled with worry despite how he was expressing it.

"Yes, dad?" Kaoru looked up from the gun he wielded. He was cleaning it up after an incident he was in. He shot a couple of people dead together with "Contanti" and "Dragon". His father got the gun from his son and it only made him a bit surprised by his gesture. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I respect your decision. You know that well."

"I do, dad."

"But I still want you to be careful. Even if you cut off your ties with our own family Yakuza gang, I hope you know making one yourself is much more dangerous." He paused, before continuing. "You're going to be a leader, everyone is going to aim for your head. One mistake could kill you, son."

Kaoru became quiet for a moment and the last word did hurt him a lot. He was the only child of his mother and father, and they were always so protective over him. "I know the risks, dad. But I want to gain my own name with mother's, since Chankul is known around the whole Thailand and even Japan." He grinned a bit. "Plus, I've got the talent of the most amazing man in the world, I'll survive."

His father hid the tears really well, but he was definitely proud of him. "I believe in those words. Be sure to drop a message every week." He handed back the gun to his son. "Be sure to shoot those fuckers dead."

"Yes, I will." He laughed a bit before winking. "I'll make sure that they're down before they even lift their gun at me."

"You better." His dad playfully slapped his back and there was a woman's voice ringing in both of their ears.

"Sakda, Kaoru. It's time to eat dinner." She peeped from the door, her gold eyes filled with tears and her silver hair all messed up in a bun. "We should be sure to have a feast before our little boy starts his little life by... by...!"

"Mom, please don't cry over this..." Kaoru smiles sadly as he approached his mother. "I'm going to be renting a little house for now, I'd not immediately start this whole life yet with a single finger. Contanti and Dragon wouldn't be down to kill every single day, you know?"

"But you're in high school!" Her mother yelped. "The last year of high school! You're still a minor in my heart and knowing that you're growing up so fast-!"

"Mom..." He knew he'd miss her. He knew he'd miss the dinner she's make every day. The smile she had the moment he came home and the sweet hugs she gave every time it was time for him to go to his bed.

_**In the house he rented, he wouldn't be able to have these, and he'll miss that. **_

"I'll be okay."

His mom hugged him tightly and began crying on her son's shoulder and his dad finally allowed himself to cry and he patted the back of Kaoru, sadness yet happiness in his tears at the same time.

He'd miss his dad giving him playful remarks and the tiny bickers he has with him He'd not see the grin on his face every time he lifted up a test result. He'd not hear the loud voice of his father, telling the world he had the best son in the world.

Kaoru gave up, he couldn't handle it. A smile was present on his face and he began crying with his parents. _**"I love you so much, but I'll come back... I'll make you both proud."**_

There was a trio in an empty house and they were drinking different things. One was drinking coffee, another was drinking tea and the last was drinking whiskey.

Yesterday, they were able to perfect practice and eliminate 20 people inside the most wanted criminals. They decided to celebrate with a tiny party of drinks and a couple rounds of gambling.

"Are we going to do anything today, Kaoru?"

"No. I think Eizan doesn't want to deal with you right now."

"I don't want to deal with him either! Why can't we like... you know, shoot people together? Without that..." He went closer to whisper. "Greedy Shit."

"I heard that, you midget."

"Hey... What the fuck did you say?!"

Kaoru was currently sitting on a chair, and he sipped his tea while the other two were glaring at each other. "I know you two hate each other, but we're practicing to be leaders all together." He sighed. "Shoot each other once we're done with our training."

Right before they could draw out their gun at each other, the male who tried to deal things peacefully already stole it from them. To his annoyance, they brought out their knives. "For fuck's sake..." He slammed his mug on the table, and it was strong enough to break the mug.

"Oh. Red Hair Clips is mad."

"Atitarn, don't take this personally." Eizan stared at the man who broke his own mug. "But it would have been a miracle if that was this stupid man's head instead."

"Why the fuck would he take it personally?! He wasn't the one being insulted now was he?!"

"If you weren't so easy to insult, then maybe I wouldn't make fun of-"

Kaoru shoved a cigarette stick inside their mouths before lighting it up. "Both of you calm down, if you guys don't kill each other first, you'll probably both die by fucking high blood." He walked away from the two of them.

Kuga spat the cigarette, and he cringed at the taste of smoke while Eizan accepted it and only puffed out smoke.

"We only need 3 weeks left, and we'll stop being with each other. You two won't need to deal with each other anymore. So please just... try to control yourselves in that span of weeks."

"Fine then, Red Hair Clips." Kuga jumped on the table before sitting on it. "Three weeks and I'm out of here. I'll miss you." He turned his head to Eizan. "_**But nooooo way am I going to miss you."**_

"_**Well, I'm not surprised because I won't miss you or your height either."**_

Before they could fight again, Kaoru brought up a question.

"Who are you two protecting once we're finished with this, if I may ask?"

"Not so sure yet." Kuga replies before he crossed his arms. "My parents still hasn't thought of anyone I'd be assigned to yet. They want them to be at least pretty independent."

"And you, Eizan?"

Eizan didn't give an automatic response, but he blew out some smoke once again. "I don't have anyone to protect yet either. They should be worthy before I even try and protect them. It should be a good exchange." He eyed the only one person left. "And you, Atitarn?"

"Don't know, really." He laughed. _**"Because all I want to do is make my own gang first."**_

"I expected that from you, Atitarn. You never mentioned being the next head of your family's clan." Eizan pushed up his glasses before noticing the smile plastered on the man's face. "You could have been richer if you chose to stick with the Chankul name."

"He doesn't care about the money, Greedy Shit. He's out here trying to bring a lighter name to the Yakuza, remember?" Kuga cleared his throat. "A vigilante."

"That's my original plan, but who knows. It's possible for it to change." Kaoru shrugged but poured tea into a new mug and lifting it up in the air. "I know that you might not be in the mood, but since you owe me a ton of favors, can I use it now?"

"What the fuck are you planning?"

"What do you expect I'll say, Eizan? My favor being get a girlfriend? I mean, yeah, I'd day that, but you know- not now. I better be there on your wedding by the way but-"

"Shut the fuck up, get to the point."

"Simple. I want to have a glass for the three of us... You know, "cheers", if you may?"

Kuga laughed a bit before jumping off the table and pouring whiskey into his mug. "Sure! It's a stupid request, but why not?"

At first, Eizan hesitated but he ended up sighing. "This isn't a truce for the night. I only hate being in debt. Money or not."

"Thank you."

Once the three glasses made a sound, the three said one simple word- with different tones and expressions.

"_**Cheers!"**_

It's been some months after getting his first recruit but he didn't know it'd break so easily but he believed it was for the best.

"Aroon... Aroon... Kaoru... Masae..." A ginger was shaking Kaoru, who had his eyes dull. "She... She's..."

"Dai... I know."

"Fuck! Fuck!" There were several punches that could be heard, and he only punched the wall harder. "My mother may have died, but God shouldn't be cruel enough to get Masae too!" He yelled before curling up to a ball. "Her family... Murdered... In such a humiliating way..."

Kaoru thought that his best friend since childhood was safe. She was protected by a gang but they turned against her and her own family. It hurt him too much because her family was_** his **_second family.

_**Valdez Milas. **_Her father. He was tortured to death with a knife and some burns. Right before he was killed by blood loss, there were evidences that the bite marks all over him belonged to dogs. His body was found and it was barely identifiable because of the bones seen.

_**Kaori Milas. **_Her mother. There were burns on her body, but this was not caused by fire. Detectives leaned in to the possibility of getting electrocuted and she was tied to an electric chair. Her body was found in frozen water and some guessed she could have also been drowned to her death.

_**Saniya Milas.**_ Her sister, the youngest. Her body was not found during the crime scene, but she was missing in action. People believed that she was buried alive, but there are no evidences proving that this can be true.

_**Masae Milas. **_Their friend. A scar all over her back and stomach. She was found bleeding on the ground, and she was trying to drag herself to her parents, but she fainted before she could reach. Her life was spared, but maybe this was worse than death.

Kaoru began clutching his chest, his eyes being filled with tears and that was the night where he could only scream and throw objects around. Some of the bones of his hands were broken because of so much hitting and punching but the last thing he did was stay in a corner and tremble in sadness and anger.

Dai, despite how much his heart pounded with guilt because he couldn't do anything about it approached Kaoru and placed his hand on his shoulder. He had no words to say but once his supposedly leader faced him, there was only one thing present besides tears. It was hatred.

"We're breaking this gang."

"What do you mean-"

"You make your own gang, I make mine." He slowly stands up, but his hands were clutched tightly. "... We'll need to work faster."

"Kaoru..."

"We have to eliminate them. We'll kill them. We'll be the leaders of our own gang, and get revenge..."

"Is this for her?"

"Yes."

"You already know my answer..."

_**They'd do anything for her.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so ready to write this chapter and I hope that everyone enjoys it! More people will show up in this and ! Yes, there is going to be some angsty parts here, but not as much! I ADDED MY FRIENDS' OCS TOO!**_

_**Emile/Canción belongs to polar-star-dorks from tumblr!**_

_**Hanako belongs to polar-stars from tumblr!**_

_**Comments are appreciated, and remember that I love you!**_

* * *

The moment her eyes shot open, she tried to sit up but the doctors around her pushed her back to the bed. She struggled against the strength of the doctors, and her heart rate was getting quicker and she was shot by an injection to make her calm down. She breathed heavily as her eyes traveled around the room. A gas mask still covering her mouth. Tears began forming in her eyes and her whole body began shaking... She needed answers... _**Where are they?**_

What she didn't know was there was somebody outside the room, his expression showing nothing but worry and sadness as he strummed his guitar. He heard the news of her family, and he cried the whole night because of it. It never helped that his friend was currently hospitalized, and he could hear the beeping of the machines and the doctors in panic.

"_**Mi amiga... Please go through this."**_

Broken shards of glass and materials were scattered all over the house of a single man. He woke up to his place being a mess and he couldn't do anything but fix it up with the help of his "used-to-be" gang member. "Sorry, you've gotta deal with my shit." Kaoru smiled apologetically and he passed the male a dust pan and a broom. "I couldn't control myself."

The red eyes of Dai only focused on his gold ones before he sighed. "You shouldn't apologize..." He muttered. "I punched some of your walls, there's dried blood on it now..." He mentioned before looking at his bruised knuckles. "For short, we probably suck at controlling our anger."

Kaoru may have managed himself pretty greatly, but what he heard inside the news and from his friend Emile wasn't the best thing to get right after he came back from a mission with his friend. "Only for that night, probably." He brought out a cigarette before handing it to the other. "You need it, "Death"?"

He nodded his head before getting it from the hand of Kaoru. "Thanks." He replied and he began using his lighter. "I really need it to calm the hell down from yesterday. I still want to break someone's rib cages." It was understandable why he was so mad. Dai, after the death of his mother, couldn't control his anger or sadness very well. It didn't help that the people that died could have been his "family-in-law"s.

_**He and Masae were dating after all.**_

Kaoru gulped and he fixed his own collar, he wasn't sure if he should ask him or not... but he believed that he needed to. "I might bring up a question, but I'm afraid it could upset you."

"Go ahead, Aroon. You'd be surprised on how much I can tolerate you."

"Do you think we should approach Masae?" When this question was brought up, Dai began chewing on the cigarette that was in his mouth, the surroundings only made the mood worse. "Don't be like that, you don't need to be with me if you don't want to." Kaour shrugged, not knowing how to respond to the male who was twitching and shaking. "I was afraid you'd react like this."

"I'm not mad, I'm just not ready." He mumbled before placing his hands together, his nails digging to his skin. "I don't know how to face her after... this happened." He bit his bottom lips and he began cursing at himself because of how disappointed he is. He wasn't able to save the people left inside his own little "family" and this made him feel saddened yet pissed at the fact. "The people who killed them... I'll not allow myself to die until I get their head."

Kaoru patted the back of Dai before separating his hands to let him grip his hands instead. "You don't need to blame yourself and you shouldn't hurt yourself like that. You're not at fault." He paused for a moment and he noticed that his grip was getting weaker. Was those the words he needed? He hoped. "We agreed that we'd find them together and all. So we're definitely going to get revenge. I'll let you have the head."

Dai slowly let him go, a small smile on his face. "You know how to calm me down, huh? But I'm not ready to see her, you can see her yourself..." He continued to clean up the mess, and in a way, it did make him feel calmer. "I'll face her another time. Not now. I might not be able to handle it." With this, Kaoru understood his reasoning and walked up to him to ruffle his hair.

"Understandable. But I hope that you're going to do well. Once we're done fixing the place, you can go anywhere you want. But if you need me, call me." He made a phone gesture with his hands. "I'll be sure to be there when you need me."

"Alright. I'll call you if needed."

2:47 pm.

This was the time Kaoru entered the hospital, he asked for her name and he said that his relationship was a friend. Even if there was some hesitance, the woman on the counter told her the room number, and he hurriedly went to the area. He clicked the seventh floor of the elevator, and went out the moment he reached that floor. He brisked walked to room 705, and before he could enter the room, he spotted a male sleeping, with a guitar on his lap.

"Shit, he probably stayed from last night..." He frowned before going near him. "I wonder how he passed the woman though... It took her so much minutes before she trusted me with the room information." He observed the area, and there was a sign that people were not allowed to enter the room yet. This made him stay beside the sleeping male. "I shouldn't wake him up... He probably had the lack of sleep..."

"Mi amigo..." The voice sounded dry and he yawned softly before he opened his eyes. "Is that your voice I'm hearing...?" He stretched his arms before turning around to spot Kaoru, who was surprised that he was suddenly awake. "Mi amigo! It is you!" From sleepy, he turned pretty happy, as he began hugging the male tightly. "I'm so happy that you're okay!"

A tiny smile formed on the lips of Kaoru and he softly ruffled the hair of Emile. "Hey. Thank you for accompanying Sae when I couldn't." He thanked him, a bit guilty that he had to deal with everything last night by himself... or so he thought. "Leaving you with such a task... It's so stupid of me, I should have done it. You might have be busy, Emile..."

Certainly, the male was surprised with how his usually happy friend sounded so different from his usual tone, but he popped a smile before replying. "It's not your fault, mi amigo. It was my decision to do it or not. I wanted to help her in any way I could. So did Hanako and Tetsuji!"

_**Hanako? Tetsuji? They didn't inform him that they did such...**_

"Oh. At least you didn't have to deal with this alone..."

"I wouldn't be able to." Emile laughed before scratching his head. "I could get myself in here... But I can't drive a car by myself, I'd get lost... Tetsuji offered and Hanako was there out of worry. It was a car trip with friends."

"Get yourself in here?" He questioned. "How did you? They didn't let me in for a couple of minutes, I tried persuading them..."

"I don't like doing it a lot, it makes me feel bad..." Emile suddenly became a bit embarrassed. "If it's for my friends, I'd do it... I may have lied to them to get in, and they were convinced."

_**That was odd. No one would expect such an innocent looking man to lie like this.**_

"You actually do that?"

"I usually don't but-"

"No, I understand. I just find it amazing you were able to lie to their faces. Without being caught. You'd do well in my job." He laughed before leaning on the chair. "I'm not the best in convincing people, I'm only good when I..." He paused, and he stopped speaking. "Nevermind."

Emile tilted his head, a bit confused. "I've always been wondering, mi amigo..." He closed his eyes, and he didn't know if he wanted the mystery in his head to be solved, but he was too curious._** "What is your job?"**_

Fuck.

Kaoru suddenly gave a keen stare at him, and he stood up. "I trust you with my entire being Emile. But if you want to know... We should find somewhere more private." He gave a brief stare at the security camera which was close to them.

Whatever he was going to say, it seemed like a grave matter. "Mi amigo, you can tell it to me." He smiled. "The camera can video certain areas, but it can't really record... every sound. The only ones that do are the ones in the parking lot!"

"How would you know that?"

Emile laughed a bit before smiling. "I overhear things a lot. It's sometimes a blessing to overhear people when you blank out to space!" His eyes were sudden filled with sorrow. "And... I don't want to leave mi amiga either... She's still in that room."

Kaoru suddenly softened. Emile always had a good heart, but he sometimes brought up his hidden skills at random. He always showed love to his friends, even thinking about them more than himself sometimes. But because he was so kind... He wasn't sure on how he would be able to tell him the truth. "You've heard... about the Yakuza in Japan, right?"

"_**You're a part of them?"**_

"Yeah. I don't know if I should go to the specifics, but I hope you know that I won't do anything shitty like this- I want to get revenge for Masae, if the people don't solve this case fast, they might never be caught." He breathed out slowly. "And justice won't ever be brought to her family. The main reason why I wanted to start was to make the name "Yakuza" into a better light, but for now... all I can think of is revenge... I don't know if I'm a good person anymore."

He'd expect Emile to be petrified by the sudden news dropping at him, but instead he got a hug from the male, making his eyes widen. Yes, this was a basic form of showing affection to a friend but... it couldn't be helped. "You're still a good person... To me, at least! That's for sure!"

Emile was always understanding and he looked at different perspectives every time. He was considerate and he wouldn't mind listening to someone's side and bring out his opinion later... He was a great friend, and he was irreplaceable.

"You're doing it for her. For a friend! You wouldn't think of something like this if they weren't treated so badly until... they passed away." Emile released Kaoru, who had some tears in his eyes. "Wah! don't cry, I might cry too! You don;t usually cry!"

"Don't worry." He laughed before raising his hand to wipe his tears. "It's happy tears. I'm just so thankful that you don't see me as a monster after knowing what I am."

"_**I will never be able to see you as a monster, mi amigo."**_ He beamed. "You've always been kind, and I'll always see you as that!"

"This is why I love you so much. God, you're amazing." Kaoru lifted up Emile, out of happiness and there was sudden sorrow in the person's face. "Oh wait, shit. Did I say something wrong?"

"It's not your fault!" He was placed back down. "If I could, I'd want to try and help Sae too... But I don't know how I can..." He had a despaired face. "You're lucky that you have a way to help her. I don't know what I can do yet."

"I don't know, if Sae were able to hear you right now, she'd probably tell you to just continue what you want to do." He brought up. "Considering you two are the most selfless people I know."

Emile got his guitar which was laying on the ground before strumming his guitar. "I _**guess**_ she'd... feel that way."

Before they were able to continue their conversation, the door opened and the doctor removed the mask off his face.

"Kaoru and Emile, are these your names?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mhmm...?"

"You're allowed to come in. She's awake now but she doesn't want to respond to any of us. If possible, can you get her to talk? We want to see if she's unresponsive to only us or if there are damages to her vocal chords."

Without any further words, Kaoru enters the room and Emile decides to bow to the doctor.

"Thank you for your efforts to help her..." With that, he rapidly went in the room, following the pace of Kaoru.

There were two people in front of Masae, and he instant reaction was to crawl closer to them, to give them a hug. There were no words from her, but Emile began crying and he hugged her tightly. "You're okay! Thank god, I was... so worried... I thought something could happen to you and I couldn't handle the idea of you leaving..."

She released them before placing her hands on her stomach. "I love you guys a lot..." They were able to confirm that she only refused to speak. "But I don't know if living is worth this everlasting pain engraved in my memories."

Kaoru couldn't respond to that, and it was mostly because he would have to agree if he were in the position of Masae. The fact she was crawling to her parents, it could mean that she watched them die. The pain must have been excruciating.

Emile didn't do anything but pull her back into a hug. "_**I'm not sure if I'm being selfish for this but... I want you to stay, mi amiga.**_ I wouldn't have the same girl to sing songs to, I wouldn't have the same person to watch movies to..._** It might be a selfish request, but please continue stay...**_"

The girl smiled sadly, her eyes getting watery. "It's not selfish... It's not... It's just..." She wrapped her arms around him again, her tears flowing. "I don't know what to do anymore... I can't bring myself to my own house anymore... I have no person to go home to, but I don't want to stay... _**I'm not safe here...**_"

Kaoru definitely knew what she meant. Her parents were killed and her sister was missing. She had to go elsewhere or else she could be dying the next day.

"Unless..." She glances at Kaoru for a moment. "You allow me to do something risky... Then maybe I could have a purpose to live."

Emile quickly let her go, looking puzzled. After remembering his conversation with Kaoru, his eyes widened. "Mi amiga... Are you sure about this decision?"

Masae was caught off guard once she heard Emile say that. He knew the truth about Kaoru already? "I'm sure..." She cleared her throat. "But only if Kaoru would allow me..."

The room was filled with silence, and suddenly Kaoru spoke up, he should be very transparent about this whole thing. "Would you really want to join? You'd risk your life, and added to that-" His voice cracked. "You have to trust me with your life. Literally."

Kaoru only allowed Dai to join because he agreed with the conditions of the risks. Added to that, Masae was someone who may have known how to fight with a knife, but he wasn't sure about her knowledge with guns.

"I already trust you with my entire being... I also want to prove something to her..."

"Her?"

"Tame. Tame Suzuki."

With that name being stated, he clenched his hands. "So it's her. Not anyone else in her gang, huh?"

Emile was concerned with the name she stated. "Tame... She was a part of the people who protected you, right? She was your best friend too..."

"_**Was.**_ Until she stabbed me on the back." Masae tried to keep the anguish to herself before she faced Kaoru again. "It was the whole gang, but she admitted that she planned it... The detectives don't believe it's her... nor did she leave evidence... I know nothing about her whereabouts but I know it's her..."

Even if she was his childhood friend, right now, they had to look at each other formally. "So with this, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I want to join you. I want to prove that I can do a _**better**_ job in them, and if I see her... I want to exterminate her whole existence."

Kaoru hesitated to agree with the idea of allowing her to join. "Just so you know, my recruits went back to 0 last night. You'll be my first companion. I will have to train you endlessly because this life isn't all about killing. We'll also go through a long way before we can face against her. She has a whole gang."

"If you need more people... I think I can help."

Kaoru began sweating, and he glazed at Emile. "... It's not that easy."

"I know, but if I get to help you two in a way... I can be useful... Even if I'm not assigned in fighting."

Two people at once? Both of them being such close friends?

His eyes closed tightly before he went to his thinking position, trying to see the options of what may happen.

_**Masae Milas.**_ A girl with a rich background and was thought some martial arts when she was younger. She grew up wanting to be a cook, and she can use her knife beyond cooking. She also has money with her, and they could use it to buy materials that may be needed. She probably has enough talent in fighting. _**She could be a fighter**_.

_**Emile Amamiya.**_ A half-Spanish and half-Japanese with no necessary background in the Yakuza life. He was known to be great in using his guitar, and he did mention that he wanted to be a musician. Unexpectedly wanted to join, and he seems to be great in gathering information and he can convince people- he has the potential because of his hidden talents. _**A negotiator.**_

He brought himself back into reality, his arms now crossed in front of his chest. "You two do know that your dreams are going to be thrown out the window."

"I can't cook for to make my family proud when they're gone. I have nothing else to give up on. I need to bring back my family pride."

"I already know I'm a musician to people's eyes because of all of you. I don't mind being a private musician for all mis amigos and amigas."

Kaoru stood up before placing his hands on each of their heads. "Fine. I'll make you officially agree once Sae can leave the hospital." He smiled at both of them. "I'll be with your leader from now on, and I will not let any of you die."

_**These were his first two recruits, but he knew he needed more.**_

A total of three months has passed ever since they became an official Yakuza group. They never did a major thing yet, but there were moments that Emile was able to negotiate people to trust them to do their dirty work, and they already a pile of extra cash. Masae, on the other hand, did the dirty work pretty well.

"Mi amiga, it's been three months but I'm still not used to your black hair and red eyes... it does look pretty on you though!" A compliment was given to the only girl in the house.

She gave him a smile before she scooted closer to go beside him. "Thank you... While you, no matter how many times I've heard you play... You still amaze me every time!"

They both began talking to each other with smiles on their faces while their leader was nowhere to be seen inside the living room.

There was something that rang in the house of Hanako, and she walked to it before answering.

"Good morning. Hanako Fujioka. May I ask who this is?"

"Miss Hanako, it's a pleasure to hear your wonderful voice."

People couldn't hear what the sudden caller said on the phone, but his next words made her blush slightly.

_**"Can we have a date this Saturday?"**_

She wouldn't know what the simple date would become.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This will have more people join in the gang! **_

_**Hanako/Lotus and Rin belongs to polar-stars in tumblr!**_

_**Emile/Canción belongs to polar-star-dorks in tumblr!**_

_**Comments are appreciated, and remember that I love you!**_

* * *

The phone was placed down after the conversation she had with the male and she wondered why he would suddenly ask her out. At occasions, he would only drop by and bring her some lotus flowers to have a conversation with her- but he never really asked her out to go somewhere before. She placed the phone aside, making sure it didn't drop. She sighed, her cheeks still red.

She may have thought that it was him only being sweet, but there was something about his voice sounded serious. It was a mix of playfulness, but she could tell there was something odd- she couldn't pinpoint it. However, the possibilities were endless.

_**Why would he want her to visit his house from all places?**_

The male walked back to his living room, and he only heard the sound of music. A grin was seen on his face as he walked closer to his friends. "Music time already, I'm guessing." He jumped to the couch before casually lying down. He really loved the sound of the songs he played on the guitar, and he felt really warm the moment Emile began singing.

"I'm accepting requests, mi amigo." He stopped for a moment so that his friend can hear him. "So if you want a song to hear, I'll do it for you!" He smiles brightly and Kaoru laughs before he hugged up a pillow and sat up. What could he possibly suggest? The musician waited for his friend to reply, and once Kaoru knew what he wanted- he snapped his fingers.

"How about... the song made by Bruno Mars? The one with numbers?"

"Count on me?"

"Yes." He grinned. "That perfectly describes our friendship here." Once he said those words, Emile looked like he was in peace.

"Alright, mi amigo." He began strumming his guitar and began singing the song. This was one of the favorite things to do of the group every time they were together. Hearing him sing, being in the living room together... It always felt so great. It made them feel like they were completely normal people, and it made everyone in the room happy.

After a few song requests, Emile stopped and Masae began talking. "So Ruru, who were you talking to?" With that sudden question, he only raised an eyebrow. "Was it someone we know? Do we have something to do?" Ah. She meant who he was talking to a few minutes ago.

"It was Hanako." He replies. "I've asked to meet her because I should... probably explain everything to her. I wouldn't want to keep secrets from her... Also I may be planning to ask her to join the little group of ours. She's always been someone who I can trust with everything, especially when it comes to managing. She probably is great in planning things out too."

"Alright, understandable." Masae stood up before she glanced at Emile. "Play Can't Help Falling In Love With You, if that's okay!"

"Wait- NO! I'm being serious, Sae. It's totally business related thing."

"I heard mi amigo say it was a date."

"Emile never lies."

God, Kaoru forgot how Emile can hear things beyond what a normal human can hear, and that Masae would literally trust him with anything- even if he told her dinosaurs fucking existed. "Fine, yeah. I told her that. It was to make her not overthink. If I said I had something to tell her, she'd probably wonder about it until Saturday." He explained and once he did, they both believed in him. "She worries a lot, I don't want to add up to her problems."

At one point, Kaoru had to stay in his house and he waited for Masae and Emile to come back from their small mission together. He looked at all the people that had possibilities of getting targeted according to the people Emile negotiated with and the expression of his face changed after he saw the amount of people getting targeted in his school. "I do know that the people in middle school and high school were pretty rich but..." He flipped through the notes, fear in his eyes. "But this much... It's probably..." His eyes darkened, and he twitched a bit. _**"Her."**_

The door banged open, with Emile entering first, panting. Kaoru lost focus on the files he held and he instantly approached his friend. "The dorm called "Sakura Tokyo"..." He tried to catch his breath. "There's a shooting near it. Sae... She told me to go ahead... To tell you..."

Kaoru immediately paled. "Sakura... Tokyo?" That was the dorm where Hanako was currently living in, because she had an internship inside a place nearby. "Fuck. Emile... I..." He knew he couldn't leave Emile alone in this area, and he wish he could split himself up. "Wait shit... Hold on..." He tried to think of another possibility to do, but his thoughts were stopped as soon as someone opened the door.

Out of surprise, Emile prepared a trap he was ready to push the trigger of, while Kaoru was prepared to throw a knife at someone's head Before anything happened, the two observed the people who entered.

Two women. One with ginger hair and blue eyes. Another with white hair with icey eyes.

"Christelle... and I'm guessing you're the new recruit of "Death"."

The expression of the female became dangerous. "Yes. But he told me to come here quick. I don't want anything to do with you, I only want to do as commanded." She places her gun in her holster. "Emile Amamiya."

Emile froze, not being that familiar with the woman who knew his name. "That's me." Luckily, he knew the person beside her so he gently placed the trigger back in his pocket.

"I and Christelle will protect you, for now." She sighed, as she began tying up her ponytail. "I believe our gang leader will explain everything later. But we've heard about you."

The girl with ginger hair moved closer to Kaoru before slapping him on the face to make him go back to reality instead of thinking of things. "What are you doing? You trust us, right? We got this. Go ahead. Go to "Death" and Sae. Be their back-up."

With that, Kaoru only looked back at Emile, before looking at the girls. "I trust you two because I trust your leader, don't get me wrong." He brought his pistol out, before spinning it around and catching it._** "However, if anything happened to Emile, I'll kill the both of you."**_ With that, he left the house.

Christelle only went to Emile before presenting herself politely, while Rin began panicking in the inside, but she showed no fear on the outside. "... Your leader has the guts to threaten us like that."

Kaoru finally arrived in his destination, and he noticed that Masae was back-to-back with another gang leader. "Aroon." The male who was behind his member caught his attention. "Quick. Go inside the Sakura Tokyo Dormitory. An unknown figure went inside, and I believe he wielded a knife." He gave him some details. "She and I can handle this." A grin suddenly formed on his lips. "They're fucking ants compared to us."

Despite the increasing heart beats each second that Kaoru was experiencing, the only thing he could do was follow whatever the man could say. "I trust you with this, "Death". Make sure all the enemies are gone when I'm back." He raced inside the dorm while holding his gun.

_**Shit. Who were they aiming for? **_He wasn't able to ask Emile... What if they... Fuck, he shouldn't think about it. Despite people hiding and screaming once he entered, he only went through each floor to find a suspicious figure. He kicked the door open in each room, because he believed that the people were either on the ground floor or have evacuated by now.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here, Aroon."

"What the fuck do you want?"

Kaoru pointed the gun at the male who held a person with his hands. To his dismay, it was no other than the woman he talked to just a few days ago.

"_**... Let her go."**_

She was currently blindfolded and held down. She even had her mouth covered by duct tape. She was a hostage. The person couldn't help but laugh at him. "I hope you remember be, and the day where you decided to shame me in front of all of your schoolmates."

"You're too old for this fucking business." He gritted his teeth. "She hasn't done anything to you. Leave her out of this."

His mind was hazed. He knew that he could shoot the person dead at the moment, but if he did... There would be a chance that he'd stab the girl with one single wrong move. He had to calculate all the possibilities.

"I'll give you three questions. If you answer all of it, I'll let her go." The man smirked and the girl was calm, she didn't even show a single bit of fear. But maybe she was trying not to show it. She could hide things, after all.

He had no choice, now did he?

"Fine. Bring it." Kaoru gulped, hoping that he would at least answer some questions vaguely, or the person in front of him was enough of a dumb ass to give him useless questions.

"First off, what's your intention of joining the Yakuza?"

This wasn't harmful to know, because it never dealt with anything too personal. "At first, I wanted to be a vigilante." He paused. "Later on, I wanted to have revenge,"

"Second, who are the members of your gang?"

He bit his bottom lips, but he knew there was an alternative. He couldn't give the name of his gang members, that's basically betraying their trust. "Canción and Gaia."

"Third, Their real names?"

That was one thing he will never answer. Now, he had to pick his gang or a woman that he considered as a friend. He twitched slightly, his hands was trembling as he continued to point the gun at the man's head. No matter what, it would be a dead end. "Can my name be said instead?"

"Fuck no. I already know it. Your face is too similar to a Chankul member, I am guessing you're his son."

Kaoru began looking down,and he began sweating. This was one of the hardest things to do if you were a-

"YOU BITCH!" His attention shifted to the scene before him. The girl held a Swiss Knife, and her hands were currently untied and there was a slash on the leg of the man. She quickly removed the duct tape off her mouth. "Come back here, you're the only hos-"

"_**Shoot him!" **_She yelled and he followed her instruction.

One single "bang" was heard inside the dorm, and with this- a body was down on the floor. The woman removed her blindfold. "It's good I've always kept the swiss knife that Kao-" Once she met the eyes of the person who shot the man down, she was speechless.

"... I'm pretty sure you don't know how to react." He frowned before keeping his gun.

"Wait-"

They had direct eye contact, but he quickly avoided it, and she was able to tell that he had guilt in his eyes.

"_**I believe the Saturday Date is cancelled." **_He runs through her before quickly jumping off the window. Even if she wanted to give him a response, he was gone before she could tell him anything.

After a few minutes, police sirens was heard in the district.

Saturday, 6:39 PM.

Kaoru was present inside the dining room talking to a someone who was almost twice his size. His head was down, and he was placing his head on his arms which were on top of the table.

"You do know when the food arrives, you have to sit properly. I think Masae is almost done."

"I know, Tetsuji..." He began fixing himself, looking a bit restless. "I know you might think I did the wrong move... and fuck, I probably did. I should have told her."

The man sighed softly. "I do believe you have your reasons of why you keep things from her. You probably thought of her too much." He pointed out. "You must have been terrified of how worried she'll be and that stopped you."

He nodded his head. "I think that's the reason." He answered, but he still felt like shit. "Or I was afraid that maybe she'd... be scared of me. I don't know."

Even if Kaoru knew himself well, he couldn't really say the real reason why he kept it from her... But maybe it was already said.

"It's a surprise you'd think that." Tetsuji stated. "I've already told her that I was planning to join one, she may have tried to stop me a couple of times because of worry, but it quickly passed and she ended up telling me that I shouldn't die, and if I made the promise- she'd accept it."

"You're... just beginning. You're not even in one yet..." He gestured to himself. "Then there's me! Who's a fucking leader!" He leaned on the chair before placing his hands all over his face. "I've been a leader for two months, and more than that if you count Dai. And then if you count Eizan and Kuga, just imagine how long I've been in this life... My dad is a head, and then my mom can literally slit someone's throat and cry right after... God, I've been in this life forever..." He began messing up his own hair. "And I never fucking told her."

"I do believe it's you just being reasonable. You never told Emile, until months ago. Masae only knew because she was your childhood friend. I only knew because you've told me when I said I was interested."

"_**You never tell anyone anything, until you think it's the right time."**_

Kaoru became quiet, and he began believing whatever he said. "You really are my dad friend from my other friends." He smiles a bit. "That helped a bit."

"Mi amiga! Pleasure to see you at this hour!"

"Emile, who en-"

Kaoru spun around to spot a female with her hair tied to a bun. She walked across the room to be near him. "You told me that we're going to meet at 7. I always come 15 minutes prior to the meeting." She looked around the room, and she noticed that Tetsuji was also present. "So what's going on?"

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"_**And why wouldn't I? I always go as scheduled."**_

He was stunned by her answer. He always thought that after hearing that he shot someone, and seeing his face while he was doing his "job"- that she would be scared of him. That was the main reason why he wanted to talk before she ever saw anything.

Hanako looked at her watch. "Is my watch wrong?"

He didn't respond immediately, but he did a gesture. "If you're okay with it, then maybe I could talk to you in a more private room."

"I don't mind."

Kaoru stood up from his chair before doing a salute to the man he was talking to. "Talk to you later, Tetsuji. Just eat with the other two, we'll be back soon."

They were currently inside the room of the gang leader, and it revealed a couple of things she's never seen him wield before. "I certainly did not expect you to have this much weapons." She stated before she brought out her Swiss knife. "I expected you to have some after giving me this for protection, but... this is way more than I thought you'd have."

He sat down on the chair that was near his desk, and he started observing her. He couldn't read her, and he couldn't tell what she could have been planning or thinking about. "I gave you that to make sure that you have at least one self-defense weapon. I could have given you pepper spray, but I thought that you'd be better with a sharp object."

"Out of topic." She spoke. "But can I tell you something?"

He was already ready for the worst since he did betray her trust, but he did want to listen. "... Sure. I'm ready for anything."

"It got me bewildered that you'd say that to me." She kept her pocket knife back in her pocket. "When you said that you believed that the date was cancelled just because that whole scenario happened."

He halted his movement for a moment. "... Is that all?"

"Actually... No." She crossed her arms. "I wanted to ask... if you actually assumed .that I didn't know that you were part of the Yakuza? I just could never conclude it because I've never seen you in action until yesterday. And you never told me."

He was a little startled, hearing that she reacted like that. "If you knew, why were you never scared of me?"

"Why would I? You would never harm me, wouldn't you?"

"I would never..."

"Exactly. _**Why would I be scared of someone who'd never harm me?**_" She brought up. "I may have been worried about you, and I wouldn't want you to be in this dangerous business. However, it seemed like you were too into it, so I couldn't stop you."

He knew that she was brave, and that if she had something in mind- she'll always do it. "I shouldn't have underestimated you. I've even seen you bring that man down almost by yourself."

"I would have been able to." She brought up. "I made a plan for every thing that he may have done, I just thought shooting him down would waste less of my time. I still had several things to do, and I wouldn't let a man mess with my time."

"You've always amused me, Miss Hanako." He began grinning. "I've always liked you, but right now, I'm even more interested." He laughed, before pointing at his own bed. "You may sit, I want to ask you a couple of questions."

She only sat down, but in an instant, she brought out her knife to block something that was thrown at her.

"Immediately sliced." He was honestly impressed. "Through and through. Your reaction time beats mine." He praised her. "You probably are the best person in planning but..." He placed his elbows on top of his desk before leaning. "I don't think I should do it anymore."

"Actually. Yes, I've been meaning to ask. Why did you want to have a date?"

Kaoru almost forgot why she was here, and it was because he asked her out. She never left things unanswered, and she would want to conclude everything while she can. "I wanted to tell you this, but after the whole incident... I don't think I can."

"I still want to know. But if you're not ready..."

"No, I am. But will you hate me after I ask?"

"Never." She smiled. "I won't be able to hate someone who always tried his best to try and cheer me up throughout my whole middle school and high school life."

A blush went across his cheeks, but he shook his head to snap out of it. "That was sweet for you to say but..." He began tensing up. Somehow, asking Emile and Masae was easier... but it was probably because they told him that they wanted to join himself. "God, my plan was ruined because I thought you'd not come. We were suppose to have steak, and eat together. Then I'll bring it up... but the mood is all ruined." He sighed.

"It's fine. The mood may not match, but I do want to know why you'd want this. You never asked me to come over."

"I was supposed to tell me what I was, but you knew it- so it would have been useless. Probably show you around my house, and show you my room in specific, which has weapons and make you guess. You are clever, I knew you'd know."

Hanako began listening to his story. "Yeah, I do know. I would have guessed it before you showed me your room. So then what?"

"I would have asked you... If you wanted to join." He raised his arms in the air. "Trust me, you don't need to... But Hanako, I've always wanted to know that I greatly appreciate you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Listen... You're smart, and your ability to absorb information is beyond what a normal human can do. You're able to manage anything, and you've always planned ahead... The fact of what happened when you found out the truth and confirmed it proved everything." He paused, and he hoped she understood what she meant.

"And this means?"

"Everything about you, it just shouts out that we could include you in our gang, you'll be essential in our group..." He stood up before going closer to her. "We need you. We need your ability, no one can fit the role better. You're one of the best people I've met. And... I don't think I can find anyone better."

She was overwhelmed with all the compliments he said, and he was able to point out her talent. He's always been the type to be able to see the best of her, and he'd always support her for whatever. "I see..."

"You don't need to accept my offer to join us, you can take your time. I don't mind waiting for an answer." He patted her head. "I don't want to force you. I want you... to pick for yourself." He walked over to the door.

"I'm glad you're giving me time. It's a lot to take in." She walked over to him, and he soon opened the door. "But thank you for everything you said. I feel more confident in myself because of you."

"Glad to do so, milady. You deserve all the praise thrown at you." He gestured her to go outside. "Hopefully, you don't mind that the supposedly romantic dinner with a candlelight is not happening. But we'll eat together with friends."

"I think it's fine." She responded.

"Alright, after you, milady."

She wasn't forced to join, and she did not need a deadline for her decision.

After four months, Tetsuji was driving a car with a woman inside. She crossed her legs, looking at a stack of papers. "Are you finally giving a response to him?" The man asks as he finally steps on the break. "I've joined him three months ago, I believe that you're the only left that he's waiting for." The both of them exited the car and knocked on the door of the ever-so -familiar house.

"I'm well informed. I've been thinking for months." She told the tall man and the moment the door opened, they spotted the gang leader with a suit on. "So, leader... I've made my decision."

"What is it, Miss Hanako?"

"_**I'm joining the gang."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The gang is complete now and it's now going to focus on them as a whole! Also, there will be some canon characters mentioned in this chapter too [like it was brief but...]**_

_**Also there is a bit of gore on this chapter? Not too descriptive though but just a warning !**_

_**Hanako/Lotus belongs to **__** polar-stars**__**!**_

_**Emile/Canción belongs to **__** polar-star-dorks**__**!**_

* * *

Months. It's been months ever since the group was able to be complete. Their team may be small, but it was a sight to behold. They were people with maximum potential. A leader, an assassin, a negotiator, a solider and a planner- each of them had their own special ability to make the team complete. They did have to go through certain training to be prepared fr the worst, but they went through this all together.

What was special about today? Well, it was no ordinary day for them- not completely. It may have contained the strums of a guitar, the continuous sound of writing, footsteps all over the place- but there was something new about this day. But there was one thing that made it not ordinary- this is the first time that they'd go to an actual mission. An official mission...

_**And man, would it be fun.**_

"Okay, listen. Emile, you have to deal with the guards." A woman with purple eyes began talking as she walked around the room. "They'd believe your words, all you have to tell them is hat District 23 is currently in trouble- that's where one of the family members of someone in that gang is." She glanced at Emile. "I also do believe that you'd be able to convince them that you looked terrified, so with that- you can distract them and share fake information with them. You'd be basically gain some things you may not know about them, because if people are in panic- there's a possibility they'd be more honest and not even think about answers."

The man with light brown hair nodded as he smiled sweetly. "Alright, mi amiga. I'd be able to do that." No one would actually expect him to lie, and that's why he was perfect for the role. He could even negotiate people with money, but currently that was not his job. "After that, I'd have to talk to someone, right? About the money exchange they didn't give?" He tilted his head and she nodded. He was going to fake his own identity as well in this situation as an ally. But luckily, he prepared what he was going to say weeks ago. "_**I got this!**_"

"Thank god..." She sighed out of relief, thinking that since it's their first official mission, she might not be doing her job as great as always. "Okay, Tetsuji." She shifted her attention. "You'd be the first one to enter, but it's so you can remove their first wall of defense. With you strength and your talent with a gun, you'd be able to do all of this in a couple of seconds. It gives a way for Masae to enter the area, and she's supposed to be hidden, since she's an assassin."

Tetsuji already knew what he needed to do. From all of the members, he was the strongest in physical strength alone and he could probably beat several people in only a couple of minutes. _**"I can do that."**_ He assures the gang before giving a smile. "I'm certain that I'd be able to go through all of this, especially the main guards wouldn't be against me, but they'd be talking about a formal matter with Emile."

The planner placed her pen inside her pocket before glazing at a female, who was turning a knife around her hand. "You're an assassin, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't need to tell you what you need to do." She knew that Masae was one of the first recruits, and she was someone who had some experience with combat. "However, I've got their floor plan, so you better avoid the traps." She handed some papers to her.

"The floor plan...? In your hands?" Masae got the papers, her face still looking surprised. She quickly stopped spinning her knife to remember the image in front of her. "It's hard to gain this information... But thank you so much, this will be a great help." With the help of Emile, who has always had the chance to meet the enemy face-to-face in friendly terms, Hanako and him were able to steal this important information. "I know what to do though... _**I'll slay them.**_"

Last but not least, she eyed their leader who was currently waiting for her command. "And you, leader... It's best to act like a guard. You're going to be our last resort if anything turns wrong. You're going to act as a guard and once you bring me to the camera room, you have to leave and do your job. I'll remain contact with you all of you through the ear piece." She crossed her arms. "So you better not lose them." Kaoru already knew what he needed to do. He'd act as an enemy and bring in a fake "hostage", who'd be Hanako but end up bringing her to the camera room by going through a path of the blind spots of the enemy.

"I wouldn't have ever thought of this in only a month." He smirked, and he was truly impressed with her. _**"You're fucking brilliant."**_

She gave a tiny smile, returning it to her leader. "Of course." She replied. "You've trusted me, after all." She patted her pocket, which contained two objects- a pen and a Swiss knife. Through the mission, she'd have to be sure that those two were there- as well as a gun that was given to her once she joined the gang. _**"But I'm going to repeat the instructions in more details once we arrive in the area so none of you would forget it."**_

Someone began running to the gates, he began clutching his chest and breathing heavily. "District 23... There is something going on in there!" He almost yelled those words while pointing at a direction. "There were people from the Okinawa gang who came over... And I believe that they swore to take out someone named Haru..." He tried to catch his breath, and the guards started panicking, looking at each other.

"Haru Araki... She's our main assassin's sister." One of the guards began talking and his face grew pale. "We should inform him quick, but some of you should go ahead before it's too late." Once the guard said those words, the 3 others people guarding the gate splitted up and went to their respective locations. "Sir, thak you for informing us about it." The guard thanked, a bit relieved. "If we didn't know about this, Araki-sama would have killed us for not knowing..." The guard started to talk and Emile was still trying to steady his breathing.

_**Even if it was an act, he really had to run all the way here to make it seem very realistic.**_

"No need... to thank me." He stood up straight, still holding his chest. "I'm just trying my best to be a good ally, even if we've just made the deal some weeks ago." There was a tiny smile on his face, and he was really convinving. "But I do have some matters to discuss with your negotiator..." The negotiator of the other gang was the lover of Haru Araki, even if this information was hidden, Emile knew this well after having a few talks with him. "He might be in panic as of the moment, so I wouldn't know if I should approach him or not..."

The guard shook his head. "I do believe that even if he knows about this, he'd still do his job." He informed before he leaded him inside. "We'll have to tell him about the situation- but maybe you should do that instead. I have to be the one to..." The guard's heartbeat got faster by the mere thought of having to talk to the assassin of the group. "... Araki-sama. I have to tell him his sister is in danger... But you can follow me, I'll lead you to our negotiator's room." He began walking ahead and Emile only followed. He got pass throught the first gate already. _**This was already a mission success for step one.**_

"Thank you so much! I'll be sure to inform him." They were passing the hallways and he spotted the ever so familiar room that he entered multiple times as he continued holding the fake identity of someone else. He was great in letting people believe he was on their side, and convincing them that he was the person that they expected to come. What they didn't know was someone in his gang already brought them down, and that as long as they were gone- he could replace them.

Every negotiator has their own ways of doing their part, and Emile was sneaky and much more than a simple one. He went a step higher than every negotiator out there. Canción was the code name that was given to him, and he would sometimes use that when he was talking to a true ally. Sometimes, he's use a fake identity. His kind self was shown to complete strangers, and it was very bold of them to assume that whatever words he said were true.

Once he opened the door, he spotted the face he's seen for some weeks. It was the negotiator, and he soon switched on his negotiator mode on.

"Good evening! I'm Jin Hirofumi, one of the informants of your new allied Yakuza gang." There was a polite smile on his face. "I'm the same person who decided to talk to you about the money exchange last week, I hope you remember my face."

"I do." The negotiator began placing his hands together. "What's the information you're going to share this time?"

Emile brought up papers, which were filled with fake news created by the planner. _**"First of, I'm afraid to inform you that Haru Araki is in danger..."**_

_**That was the cue of Tetsuji to do his part.**_

Tetsuji entered the gates which was left unguarded after some of the guards scattered around the place to save the woman who wasn't even in danger. _**"I'm going in."**_ The microphone was attached to a part of his suit. He came in with no warning, and this was able to give him a large advantage. Even if people were shooting at him, he was able to dodge all the bullets with his large body. He brought out his gun and started to shoot people down.

No one expecting him to come in, and people thought that they could have brought him down so easily... _**But damn, were they wrong.**_

He ended up being able to kill several by himself, and none of his gang members doubted his skill. From that alone, he deserved his code name. He was able to defeat the first batch of defense and he only needed some second to go in the building. No one was prepared to see this coming except Emile, who acted scared that someone intruded. "You're doing well, Canción." He says to the microphone as he continued to shoot people down.

He had to make an opening for the person hiding behind his back. Luckily her figure was small enough to not be spotted, and her speed completely matched his and she could follow his steps so she wouldn't be spotted. This was an interesting match, a pack of people versus a man and his "shadow". There were knives that flew from the man, and at first they thought it might have been an illusion of a bullet.

They knew that their sight wasn't betraying them once they saw a knife goingg exactly on someone's neck. This little move was able to terrify the men, and they could only try to shoot him down and wish that he wan't as skillful as he was. The more seconds passed, more of people went down on their knees, and Tetsuji had to kill them out of mercy- or else their pride with eternally be ruined.

He may have some bullets hit him, but none of them were fatal. This didn't help the person behind him who was already worried about his well-being. "It's almost your turn." He reminded her, as he began reloading his gun. "You have to go ahead of me, but I'll make sure to keep you guarded." He reassured her and she gripped a handful of his shirt. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I chose this life and I trained even before I wanted to join."

He continued to bring people down but once they went to the second floor, he began speaking up. "What made you lose this war," He grabs the weapon that was being kept inside a case which was tied to his body. "Is being unprepared." The gun wasn't ordinary, and the people who spotted it has no time to report it before their deaths. It should have been expected.

Despite Tetsuji being seemingly a large target that can be shot easily, he still hs the body of steel that can handle several hits. But there was another advantage of being this big. It was the fact that people couldn't see what could be behind you because of your big body frame. That was one of the things he felt proud of, and Kaoru commented on.

He could hide a weapon if he never turned around. All that was needed to dodge bullets is going up by jumping, moving to different directions- but turning around was never a requirement. _**Tetsuji Kabutoyama was a perfect example of an immovable object- the person behind him however... was an unstoppable force. **_

"_**It's your turn."**_

She had to leave Tetsuji alone, but even if people tried to shoot her down, her movements were way too fast. She had a role that should have extreme reflexes and speed, so people who did know she was should never be surprised. She and the other gang members may have had several "small missions", and this was considered the first official one- but honestly, in her eyes- It did seem similar with the rest. The only difference is that they were not doing it with any allies.

"_**Please stay safe, you all..." **_She whispered, and everyone was able to hear what she had to say to the group. She usually spoke more when she was around her gang, but as of the moment- she has to focus on her job. She was able to hear the shooting of the guns, their negotiator trying to calm the person with him down for the act, and some running steps through the microphone.

She brought out her main knives- three of them had deadly poison, the other two had paralysis. She never had a favorite idea of making people bleed to their deaths, she'd rather let everything end in an instant- or maybe let something slowly sink in her enemies' bodies. Luckily, her gang never tortured anyone, but instead they were in charge of other things. She might not have been able to handle the sight.

In her eyes, her gang was never the evil ones. Their leader made sure to get a history of any family they had to go against, before agreeing to any terms. They always had a large fault in the society, and he would usually bring down the other gangs that focused oh human trafficking. He admitted to the gang that he believed that was one of the worst things that the Yakuza did, but he also wanted to bring down some others.

The only reason why the gang stayed together is despite being part of such a dark world, they tried to bring light to it. It would always bring a smile to their face when someone thanks them- A wife who missed her husband, a husband who kissing his wife after they come back, parents hugging their kids tightly once they've found their missing child, a child reaching for their parents while crying because they've missed them... _**They saved people, and they went beyond the morals of any kind of human being.**_

Detectives may solve the case, the police may catch the suspects- but sometimes it took too long while the clock continuously ticks. So people were desperate enough to call up the Yakuza, and pay them to do what they wanted, but couldn't. She understood that fully, once her parents died and yet the case was unsolved- and they couldn't find the suspect.

Despite what people can see in their own perspectives, the whole gang did believe they were doing the right thing- more of the greater good. Their leader always made sure that they were...

She was done going around, and she finally faced the person who she's supposed to kill- it was the main person who was in charge of the whole human trafficking business. She wanted to aim for the boss, but someone else had the job. She brought out her first knife, her expression turning deadlier as she spotted the person who was talking to a client.

"_**It's over."**_

A man opened the door for someone, and he even ended up tossing the keys at her. "You do you, Lotus." He grinned at her. "Good luck, I believe in you." He says before closing the door, and he prepared his gun. She had no time to lose and she already dragged herself to the screens before typing it in. She turned on her microphone so she'd be able to talk to all of her fellow gang members.

"_**Canción, **_you're allowed to move out now. Lead the negotiator of the enemy to Sukiru. All you have to do is try and exit the place with him. You won't be able to be caught because everyone is busy scattering around." Once she reported this, she watched as he did as she says through the camera.

"Next, of course. _**Sukiru.**_ Just continue what you're doing, but as soon as Canción exits and reaches the car to prepare to escape, take down the negotiator because if he survives- it would be a trouble. We already have all the information we need." She zoomed in to see how he was doing. "While _**Gaia, **_you have brought down our main target, be sure to release people from their cells, and go ahead and help Sukiru bring down the rest of the people in the gang. They may have just been 60 people in total, but Tetsuji was able to bring out half in one go with the help of you."

"I'm currently releasing people, and I'm on it." Masae spun around before preparing her gun. "I will bring the rest down."

"Good. _**Aroon**_ brought down the allies that were inside the building, and he's currently going to have to face the boss." Hanako held her breath. This wasn't the first time she did this, but knowing he was alone... It could lead to anywhere. _**"So please be careful, leader."**_

The leader of the gang kicked the door, and he instantly prepared his gun. "Hello there, Sir." The boss was glaring at the person who just entered. "I don't recognize your face at all. It makes me surprised that someone as young as you was able to outmatch my whole gang." He shouldn't show that he already lost his cool- if a boss lost their cool, it could possibly lead to their deaths.

"It wasn't me who outmatched your gang." He had to tell the truth to the boss. "It was everyone who's in mine." He pointed the gun at the boss. "So, would you want to die fighting or would you want to die in honor of your deceased members?"

The boss stood up before bringing out his gun. "How about this." He shot the camera which was located in his office. "We fight with each other's lives on stake... without any fucking communications."

The eyes of Kaoru narrowed as he took out the ear piece. "If that's your last wish, then I'm fully fine with it." This was the only rule the planner gave to him, and he already disobeyed it. But he had to do it so the boss wouldn't do anything dirty. "Bring it."

_**This was the match that could prove to everyone that he really deserved to be his own gang leader. **_

That match started with some few shots, and since the room was pretty closed, it was harder to dodge some bullets. Kaoru still hasn't shot- and he wasn't sure if it was the better choice. It was either he saved his bullets up, or that he felt his hear pounding too hard against his chest to even pull the trigger.

"What are you doing? You're not even pulling the damn trigger." His enemy remarked before he felt the anger building up in him. "If you can't shoot me, then killing the rest of my gang was useless."

One shot was able to hit Kaoru on the cheek, and now he had a slice through it. He didn't respond to any of his words and he was too busy observing every detail of the room, looking for a possible thing to do.

"I wouldn't say it's useless." He finally gave him his words. "I'd say that it's me bringing you even more shame as a boss." Kaoru shot the light and it made both of them not being able to see anything inside the room. Some glass shattered on the floor and none of the two would be able to predict where the other is.

"_**You fucking idiot! This is a game of chance now!" **_

"Oh, I know... I know that very well. _**But I get very excited for the thrill of death.**_"

The boss couldn't spot him, but all he could was hear the foot steps, and even some stack of books falling down. "You're going to end up dying. I memorize the room which I've been staying for 20 years." He shot where the shelf was supposed to be and he heard a loud thud.

Some minutes passed by and there was no sign of moving and this gave the boss the chance.

He couldn't tell if he were dead or not. He was moving away to reach for the door and no one stopped him- so he thought it was all over._**But it wasn't.**_

He felt a cold metal on the back of his head, and the boss gulped and felt a shiver down his spine.

"_**Who said I was talking about my own death?"**_

"Kaoru..." Emile was fixing objects inside the car. "¿Dónde está mi amigo?" He almost yelled the question. It was a rare occasion where he woul raise his voice, but it was only because of how loud it was outside the car and out of worry. There was no sight of their gang leader anywhere while Tetsuji was already starting the car.

"I don't know..." Hanako was also panicking. "I gave you all one rule. It was to not remove the ear piece but he did it... I... I don't know what to do..." She ended up covering her face with her hands. She never liked failing, and she focused on her goal. Her goal to make sure her plan was perfect and everyone will come out alive, but it didn't seem like it was happening.

"No... Ruru..." The voice of Masae was trembling and she began hitting the door of the car. "No... Let me out, Tetsuji! Please! I might be quick enough to come back in-"

"Remember the command of our leader?" Tetsuji brought up, even if his voice sounded hurt. "To leave even if he's not here yet."

"But this is our first mission, he shouldn't be left be-"

They heard several knocks on the car door and it was to the point where the window was almost punched.

"_**KAORU?!"**_

"QUICK LET ME IN, THE COPS ARE COMING!"

The people inside the gang were currently inside the basement inside of Kaoru, and two people were refusing to let him go.

"Mi amigo! Don't scare us like that!" Emile began crying, and he only hugged the male tighter. "We only did our first mission today... but you made us thing you died!"

Kaoru laughed nervously before petting the head of Emile. "It wasn't by choice, you know? I only followed whatever the boss wanted me to do..." He felt the girl who was hugging him squeeze him much tighter. "Sae, please... I need air..."

"I don't think mi amiga will stop... You worried us too much..."

"Guitar Hero! No! You're crying again, come on..." He began wiping the tears of his two friends and he only looked at the other two of his friends.

"Kaoru..." The girl who specifically reminded him multiple times about the ear piece had her eyes watery. "If you worry me that much again... I won't be this easy on you." She was going in full panic when she saw how much chances he had of dying. "You made me think my plan was ruined with that action of yours..."

Tetsuji was currently being the only one calm inside the group, and he tried to calm down. "Looking at it, at least we're all here."

"Yeah... Please listen to Wolverine... Stop squeezing me to death and please don't be angry..."

_**First mission, success.**_

The living room was oddly empty, and no one opened the door despite the several knocks. "Open the door, damn it!" A man with glasses yelled and he pushed his glasses up. "Aroon, this bitch..." His voice became more quiet after he said those words. "Fucking." He hissed, but it was because he hated wasting his time. Well, to be fair- he should have called up before he came, but he wanted to inform the gang leader that... He's going to have to protect a woman named Kinokuni Nene.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This will contain some canon characters and this will also be the longest chapter for the Risks Series! Also the last chapter for this Yakuza AU story! I hope you'll enjoy it and if you read all chapters, I appreciate it a lot and I hope you loved the story as a whole! 3 3**_

_**Hanako/Lotus belongs to **__** polar-stars**__**!**_

_**Emile/Canción belongs to **__** polar-star-dorks**__**! **_

_**I love you guys a lot and thank you for sticking with me!**_

* * *

Once the leader of the gang had a couple of drinks with his members, he decided to go upstairs to get some food from the fridge. His eyebrow raised when he heard several violent knocks on the door. Curiosity built up in his veins, and he wanted to check who was behind the door. Was it an enemy who found out their location so easily? He wouldn't be able to tell unless he turned the knob on the door.

A sly smirk was present on the leader's face as he carefully approached the door, and one twist of the knob, there was a gun to someone's head. Before he even spoke, he felt a sharp knife pressing on his skin, but it wasn't enough to cause a cute. His eyes widened to see a familiar face... A face he never expected to see in those hours.

"_**Eizan?"**_

"_**No shit, Atitarn."**_

The rest of the gang members were waiting for their leader to come back, and they wondered where he was. "Do you think Kaoru was drunk enough to fall on the floor and sleep there?" The person who acted like the oldest member brought up. "I know he wasn't drunk before he went up, but it could have hit him late." He was trying to explain what may have happened to him.

"Possibly." The planner of the gang shrugged. "I can see him being that kind of person... Getting suddenly drunk out of nowhere. But despite the possibility of that being true..." She raised her finger. "We should still check him up. We wouldn't know the truth until we check." She was the first one to get up and start going upstairs and the rest followed.

"If there's a stranger there, I'd have to bring out my knife... The paralysis one..." The most petite figure brought out a knife, her red eyes perfectly matching her threat. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt the people I have left. They should perish." Her voice got rather cold, and normally she didn't speak like this around them. Her dark demeanor instantly dropped once someone behind her ruffled her hair.

"We should hear what Kaoru has to say first, mi amiga!" He tells her this and he was actually right. "Just because you don't recognize someone's face, it doesn't mean that you should take them down. There is a possibility that he may know the person! He may have never mentioned them to us before." Emile always knew what words to say, and the girl slowly placed her knife away.

_**That was an awful first impression.**_

A man who they never met in their life currently had a knife at their leader's throat and the person who they were looking for was pointing a gun at the intruder.

Before they started anything, Kaoru had to capture their attention first, especially when one of them was already running to the visitor with a knife at hand. "Calm down, you all." He started to speak before he placed his gun down. "It's not someone who should be killed. See?"

Eizan placed the knife away from Kaoru, glaring at him. "If you didn't point the gun at my head, I wouldn't move by instinct." He placed his knife away before crossing his arms.

"Aroon, you should have expected Gaia to act like that."

"I know, Lotus." Kaoru began laughing despite the atmosphere. "I apologize for worrying my one and only gang. It's my fault."

Emile blinked and tried to familiarize the face of the person who just entered. "I've never seen you before, but I think it's best if I remember your face."

He pushed up his glasses in annoyance before he turned around to Kaoru. "I only came here to talk to you."

"You enough told me before you came. I and my gang is celebrating the first official mission we completed together." The gang leader spoke up. "So if you wish to tell me something, please reschedule it to tomorrow. I want to celebrate."

Eizan was irritated by Kaoru, but he did believe he made a point. Normally, he'd schedule something. But because of the whole suddenness of everything that was going on his side, he didn't think clearly. "Fine then." Eizan sighed, showing a sign of anger. "However, you better promise you'll go to District 9." He turned around, but before he could place a cigarette in his mouth, someone slapped his hand. "What the fuck-"

"If Canción is around, _**no one**_ is allowed to smoke." The girl who was previously holding a knife stated, her eyes half-lidded. "If you can't obey the rules, get the hell out."

"_**So what if I don't?"**_

"Are you testing me?

"Eizan." The person who owned the house suddenly changed the tone of his voice, sounding less playful than usual. "I promise to meet you there as long as you calm down. I wouldn't want to be mad at this time... Or see you paralyzed. Don't underestimate her, she beats both our speeds and the tiniest cut can do the worst." He pulled the girl back. "And Gaia, you too. Calm down."

He knew that Kaoru was the kind of person to train all his subordinates, but he didn't know that he'd be able to make their skills meet the maximum potential. "Whatever." He continued walking away, but before he closed the door, he specified the time. "Be there at 8pm sharp."

The door closed at their faces and the gang members began eyeing their leader.

"_**You want to know who he is, huh?"**_

"He was rather impolite." Hanako brought up before sighing. "You've never brought someone like him before, I never knew you'd have a bond with someone like him."

"I... I'm happy that he didn't smoke inside the room." Emile began smiling. "I might not know him, but I do think that he's someone that you consider as important. I can read your eyes... so I'm curious!"

"Never have I ever thought you'd actually have someone visit this secret house of yours besides the gang of Dai Adachi." Tetsuji stated. "Oh. And your parents. Do you have a history with him?"

"Not interested. I want to slit his throat. That's all."

Kaoru stared at each of his members one by one before he walked back to the basement. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow morning. First, let's continue celebrating."

Once the door was locked by Tetsuji, everyone ended up going down to continue having their small little party... even if they had a billion questions in their minds.

"So you're telling us that you've had a gang before us?" Emile was rather shocked when he heard this. "I thought we were your first, but no wonder you're so experienced! I thought that you were only trained by your family!" A pleasant yet very excited expression was on the face of the male.

"I did. But it was just a temporary thing. The gang was formed so we could bond with each other." Kaoru answered the questions being thrown at him, and the flashbacks with his old gang made him want to flip a table. "... But trust me, I will prefer you 4 more than them any day."

"Of course, you will." Hanako already predicted that he was going to say that. "They seem like the only people who could... piss you off. Even if you do consider them as your friend, they seem like and enemy towards you too by how you told us the story."

"Yeah. They make me stress the fuck out." What she said was right. They may have been his friend, his ally, and also they were certainly significant to him- but there were times when he was done with their shit. "Added to that, they don't have anyone as beautiful as you, Lotus. They could never be as sweet as Canción. They're not as soft as Gaia. And of course, they can't beat the dadness of Sukiru."

A blush was on the cheeks of the first person mentioned, before she placed her palm on your forehead. "Now isn't the time for flirting."

"Mi amiga, I think he's being serious! He actually mentioned that you were the most beautiful person in the world when he was drunk last night."

Hanako was already asleep by the time when he said that, and her cheeks went darker. She tried to keep her cool and only raised an eyebrow at the drunkard that night.

He gave a sheepish smile before changing the topic. "Anyway, what I truly meant is that none of you can beat your intelligence, if you want my true answer. Seriously. With you all combined, your skills, your abilities- they couldn't take us down easily. _**Lotus has the plans, Canción has the words, Sukiru has his hands and Gaia has her knife.**_" He gestured at his holster. _**"And I've got the guns."**_

Kaoru never missed the chance to compliment his members, and he always told them the truth. Every time they showed their potential, he never wished for a better team. "But yes. Going back to topic. Eizan Etsuya and Kuga Terunori were my first gang members, and... if you ever see them, please do not fight with them. That isn't the best choice. We're technically... allies with them, you know? Eizan may be a dick, but he surely could be useful. Kuga is a runt, but he can be nice. Try your best to at least tolerate them. You've seen Eizan yesterday, but maybe we can meet Kuga another time."

"Question... Are we supposed to be with you? When you meet him at 8 pm?" Masae suddenly brought up, her head tilting.

"Yeah, sure. He didn't tell me I should come alone." He did have a point there. "Plus, I want it to be a better first meeting... At least better than yesterday. You were all ready to shoot him down."

"Mi amigo, _**I was ready to shoot him with command...**_ I thought he was planning something dirty, and after thinking you died yesterday... _**I can't help but worry...**_"

"Canción..." He muttered before lifting his hand to give some pats on his head. "If you say it like that, I feel guilty about yesterday. I wouldn't die on our first mission together."

A little smile appeared on the brunet. "I know, but I overthink sometimes."

"To be fair, you didn't do what I told you to do. Once I lost any contact with you, I too, may have panicked." The person with blue hair began speaking, her eyes drifting to the side. "I thought I may have failed on the _**first official mission**_, and I even believed my plan was _**flawless**_. I may have wanted to bring out the Swiss Knife you gave me the moment he had the knife at your throat."

Tetsuji agreed with the other two who spoke. "I may have been the driver, and I wanted to do your command. _**But I hesitated a lot.**_ If something bad happened to you, I would have placed on my brass knuckles to punch him."

"I was already ready to slice him. Watch him get paralyzed, then poison him later." Masae spoke up. "If you didn't tell me to stop, I would have killed your previous team member. I can't stand the thought of losing you... _**Anyone in the gang, actually.**_"

The room was silent, and suddenly the gang members was surprised with the sight of their leader.

_**He was crying.**_

"Oh god! Don't feel guilty about it, Kao-"

"I'm not crying because of that." He brought at small laughs before trying to crack up a smile. "I'm just very happy that you were that worried about me... I love you guys a lot, and I thought it wasn't possible to love you guys more..."

Suddenly, two other people began tearing up. One of them let their tears flow down, while the other was sniffing. Luckily, Gaia didn't place her contacts yet.

"I've never seen you cry before... this makes me so happy that you showed this side to us!" Emile almost pounced on Kaoru, giving him a tight hug. "Of course we'll worry about you! We love you so much!"

It was followed by another person jumping to him, and she tried to snuggle between her two friends. "You're our leader... No, our friend. A close friend. You should have expected us to feel that way..."

Tetsuji tapped the shoulder of Hanako before pointing at the three who were currently hurdling up. "Should we join them?" He didn't get a verbal response, but the person he was talking to stood up before joining in and he ended up being a part of the hurdle too.

"Damn. I fucking love all of you. I'd die for you."

"_**Leader, I think... "I'll live for you" sounds better."**_

After an emotional ride, there was someone calling the landline of the house. The person who picked it up was no other than Hanako. "Hello?"

"Oh! Lotus!" A cheerful tone was on the other side of the phone. "May I talk to your leader, Aroon?"

"Of course." She replies. "Please hold on for a minute." He was one of the only people who visited their house often, and his voice was so familiar, even when he was only on the phone. "Kaoru, Isshiki Satoshi wants to talk to you."

Kaoru lazily went off the couch. "Damn it. Emile was already playing the guitar." He began walking to the place where the phone was. "Thank you, Hanako." He thanks his friend before he sat down on a chair. "Hey Isshiki! It's been a while since you called." He placed his elbow on top of the desk. "What is it this time? Is anyone bothering you? Should I shoot someone?"

"It isn't that, Kaoru." The happiness in his voice was slowly fading. "I want to ask if you're available at 8 pm." Wasn't that the same time he was going to meet Eizan?

"No can do, Sir. I have someone to meet already." He was unable to mention who it was since Isshiki has never met Eizan before, and he should keep his identity from him. "Can't mention their name. But may I ask why?"

"I wanted you to meet the person who was protecting me." Isshiki laughed nervously and suddenly Kaoru almost shouted through the phone.

"What?! Someone's protecting you now? Wow! Lucky you! They better be great. I thought you only needed me, but apparently I'm wrong." He laughed, and Isshiki sighed.

"I do think he is. _**He does mention all the rewards he's gotten for being great... **_But maybe we can meet another time! I was also planning to meet Nene that time as well, so we could make sure that the gangs defending us could become allies."

Kaoru felt a bit disappointed, knowing that he had to still meet up with Eizan. "Aw... What a shame... Maybe I can meet the person tomorrow? I'm sure that I'll tell my gang to be nice to whoever that is!"

"I'll also make sure to tell him that he should be nice to everyone in your gang as well!"

"Thanks Isshiki."

After a few conversations, he placed the phone down and began stretching. "Man, what a waste of time! I have to meet Eizan instead of Isshiki and the person he's protecting! He better be good. I don't want that kind guy to die early." He went back to his group before sitting on the couch again.

_**He didn't expect what was coming at 8 pm.**_

Kaoru spotted a male with glasses and he instantly shot a bullet near his face. "Greetings, old pal!"

"You idiot! Don't do that here!" He spat, before twitching. "Not everyone is part of a gang in this place at the moment!"

"Not... everyone?" He looked behind him. "I mean, the people with me are all part of a gang but..." He faced Eizan again before spotting a female figure who he was covering. "Ah. You actually have someone with you for once." He smiled before skipping to the person. He had a warm smile on his face, but his eyes were closed as he approached her. "Hello, miss! Pleasant to meet you, I'm-"

"Atitarn?"

His eyes popped open when he heard the familiar voice. "... Miss Kinokuni?" He didn't expect to see her here. He glanced at Eizan for a moment, then back at her. "Wait... Nothing is adding up. Why are you with this dangerous man?"

"You fucking dumb ass." Eizan placed his two fingers on the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. "Should I really explain what the hell is going on?"

"No, you don't need to." The gang leader replied before looking at Hanako. "Lotus, make an intelligent guess."

"I assume that the woman with him is someone who he has to protect, considering the fact that he said that there was someone who was not part of a gang." Hanako hit the bull's eye in just one single guess.

"Oh. Damn. Miss Kinokuni. You trust this man?"

Nene shrugged, before answering his question. "My parents do. So I assume I can trust him."

"Wait... Weren't you suppose to meet Isshiki? He said that he's going to meet you at 8 pm..."

"_**We were."**_ Eizan was the one to give his reply before he looked at his watch. "And it's already 8:03, and they aren't here yet."

Kaoru couldn't guess what was going on, but he backed away before going next to his gang members. "Hey, if any of you notice anything or anyone, please inform me. It's dangerous when a gang is together, it's a perfect way to hit two birds in one stone."

Emile blinked before bringing up a question. "Does something odd count?"

"Yeah. Something dangerous or odd, you can tell me. Did you see something?"

He was staring into an empty space for a moment, but he soon shook his head. "I saw something, but it could be my imagination! I just thought I saw something shining!"

The gang of Kaoru began talking to each other, but after 10 minutes- they all stopped talking.

There was a car that stopped by, and suddenly someone was coming out of it. Kaoru waited to see if it may be someone he knew, or someone he had to shoot. His relaxed the moment he spotted the person who came out.

Nene started squinting at the man who just arrived. "I said 8 pm. Why is it already 8:15?"

"I'm sorry." Isshiki laughed nervously before scratching the back of his head. "The person who's supposed to protect me had something important to do."

"And where is he now?"

Before Isshiki could make the person who was currently slightly pissed at him for being tardy, he felt an arm wrap around him. "Kaoru?"

"God! _**What a coincidence! **_Look, we ended up meeting after all! Now who's this person that my gang should be nice to?"

Once the engine of the car stopped, a blonde went out of the car before fixing his clothes. "Yo! Yo! The best Yakuza head of the world has arrived!" He posed, giving a very extra appearance. "I'm going to be nice to you because Mister All Smiles told me to-"

"_**Why the fuck are you here?!"**_

The person who came out of the care suddenly became quiet, before he replied. "Same goes to you, Greedy Shit!"

Kaoru didn't even need to look at the person to know who it was. His face immediately paled before turning to Isshiki. "The person protecting you... is he Kuga Terunori?"

Isshiki gave a nod, with a bright smile on his face. "Yes! That is him! How did you know?"

"_**Oh my fucking god. This is going to end up badly."**_

The gang of Kaoru heard the familiar name, and they realized that he was the other person that was part of his first gang. "Leader, are you okay? You're turning pale."

"I'm... dying in the inside, Sukiru. I'm fucking... dying."

"I promised myself that I'll never see that fucking glasses of yours again!"

"I told myself that I won't see a midget in my damn life again!"

"_**YOU FUCKING BITCH!"**_

Kaoru began twitching and he tried to keep his cool. "Anyway..." He tried to block out the annoying argument. "Isshiki, Nene... do you want us to be allies with the person who's currently protecting you?"

"I wasn't the one who decided this. It was Isshiki." She eyed the male. "I didn't even know you were part of the Yakuza. When he said "ally", I never expected you."

"I didn't know that the people who are protecting us would hates each other this much." He really didn't expect this to happen. "But I think if you help in protecting us, that means we have more chances of living. I trust you and your gang."

Kaoru felt that compliment was sincere, so he only ended up smiling. "Of course you can trust us, isn't that right?" He glazed at his gang for a moment, and they nodded their heads. "Every person in my gang is amazing and-"

_**Bang!**_

"... Kuga. Eizan." Kaoru turned his head to spot both of his previous members pointing their guns at each other.

"I want to fucking kill you."

"Aim better then, midget."

"I missed on purpose, you fuck!"

"Wrong. You're just horrible in shooting."

"Says the man who needs glasses!"

_**Bang!**_

"At least I'm tall enough to see the fucking target!"

"Excused the fuck ME?!"

_**Bang!**_

"Listen up you too..." Kaoru brought out both of his pistols before pointing it at their heads. "If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll bring both of you to fucking _**HELL.**_" He already snapped. "Both of you should know that we're not supposed to fucking fight at the moment, and here you are- shooting each other!"

"Oh wow, Stupid Red Clips brought out his gun! This is rare! Wow wow!"

"And what are you going to do, Atitarn?"

He was done with this bullshit.

He pulled both triggers.

"What the fuck, Aroon?! You shot my suit! I just bought this!"

"You broke my damn suit too. I have other pairs too but is that why you were fucking late?!"

"I was fashionably late, Greedy Shit. You, however-"

"If you two continue to talk, I'll aim for your skulls. _**You know I'm good with guns.**_" Kaoru hissed. "My gang protect both Kinokuni Nene and Isshiki Satoshi ourselves. I don't need you here."

"... Tch."

"Fine then, Aroon."

It was all quiet. Nene never saw him all angry, neither did Isshiki. The people inside "LA5T 5HOT5″ also were in shock, knowing that their leader was capable of being this angry towards his "friends" to the point of threatening them.

"Good." He kept his guns inside the holsters. "I hope you both know that we're supposed to be fucking allies. We're supposed to help each other protect these two." He gestured to the two people who he was talking to before he ended up being too pissed. "So we're not supposed to be at each other's throats. Trust me, I would rather not deal with you guys being TOGETHER but it is a request from them. And I won't deny it. They need the best protection."

Eizan kept his gun away before he sighed. "I know." He sighed before trying to avoid eye contact with Kuga.

"Yeah. Well informed about it! Mister All Smiles was the one who suggested it, after all."

"We should discuss everything..." Kaoru crossed his arms. "Formally."

"So we're all in agreement?" Isshiki began looking around seeing everyone nodding. "That's great then!"

"Are we free to ask questions to each other since we're officially allies?"

"Yes, we are, Canción."

"Why are Eizan and Kinokuni wearing matching rings? I spotted something shining... and now I know what it is!"

"Good eyes, Canción." Kaoru smiled before he began freaking out. _**"Wait... Miss Kinokuni, you're engaged?!"**_

"_**And you're still alive?"**_

"WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL GREEDY SHIT IS ENGAGED BEFORE ME!"

"It was the deal. If I were to get engaged to him, I and my family would be protected, so there will be no further deaths. However, in exchange, we also share money with them. It's a win-win, but I have to marry him in a year."

Eizan didn't talk about it, all he did was sigh. After short moments, he explained further. "I only accepted because it improves the business side of the whole Eizan family."

"Wrong. You'll end up falling for her."

"Excuse me, Atitarn?"

"You're going to end up fall in love."

"I won't." Eizan disagreed. "I only am with her for the business part. Nothing further."

"Let's have a bet. If you end up actually falling in love with her, you better make me the godfather of your kids."

"As if that will happen. Sure. If I don't fall for her, you have to pay me 100 USD."

"Deal!"

"But yes. I am currently engaged to this woman and I have to protect her with my whole life or the deal is off." Eizan brought his attention to Nene, who only listened the conversation. "So I have to deal with her for eternity."

"I don't really mind, as long as you don't go overboard with your ways." Nene looked up at him. "I'll stop you if you do."

Kuga was still in too much shock to react properly. _**"Thank god my family isn't like that. I'm straight and I don't want to be engaged with Mister All Smiles."**_

"Shut up, midget. No one asked for your opinion." Eizan glared at the male. "I didn't want to be engaged with her, but if it's to get a better reputation inside this Yakuza life of mine, I'll do it."

Kaoru laughed a bit, before winking. "Seems like a fair trade. Miss Kinokuni is pretty." He complimented Nene and she turned her head to look at him.

"Shut up."

"Come on! I was being nice!" Kaoru sneered. "Eizan may be a bit of a trouble, though. You and him seem to have the opposite kind of morals, but you'll get through it."

"I already know that very well."

"Dang, I can see why you think it's a possibility of love. Greedy Shit and Woman on her period. Seems like a romantic love story."

"_**Die."**_

"Oh oops. I'm not dead yet!" Kuga grinned before sticking out his tongue. "Are you disappointed?"

"Please don't go too far." Isshiki tried to stop him, and Kuga only pouted. Damn, why did he have to protect such a peace maker? It was no fun at all!

"Since we know... that... Eizan is engaged, and the reasons for it... Why did you protect Isshiki?"

"It's easy as this. Their family is really hecking rich!" Kuga told them facts about this person. "And this makes him famous! If someone like me, who's already famous enough, protects this man... Fame will be all around me! I bet that I'll be the greatest Yakuza member in the world in everyone's eyes!"

"It's stupid if you call me greedy when you have an explanation like that.

"You're greedy for money. I'm just hungry for game. It's two different things!" Kuga complained. "Sheesh, always trying to look for something to go against me, huh?"

"I'll just ignore your whole fucking existence." Eizan began ignoring Kuga, and he wanted to listen to the side of his other previous gang member. "And you, Kaoru? Why are you accepting this?"

"You see, Miss Kinokuni is someone who I knew since middle school, and it's the same with Isshiki. I knew something like this would happen, and... I've worried about them. It's now my chance to make sure they stay alive." He explains his side.

"And the rest of your gang?"

"We follow with whatever Aroon has to say, unless it's morally bad. I don't see anything wrong with it." Hanako replied for the gang. "He usually picks the just decision. But personally, I just don't mind. You all would need a planner after all."

"Lotus is correct! Not so sure... but I think you might need a negotiator sooner or later! I'm also great in gaining information according to my other gang members!" Emile smiled warmly at them. "Since we're allies now, I hope I will be a great help!"

"Obviously, you two alone can't defend both of them all the time. I offer my services as back-up." Tetsuji explained. "I've seen Isshiki enter the house of ours a couple of times, I would miss him if he were to not come back. For Kinokuni, I believe that she should be protected for the sake of my own morality. I wouldn't let an innocent person die."

"Whatever Aroon says, I follow." Masae answered their question before spinning a knife around her hand. "I have no further reasons." Without any warning, she threw the knife near someone's face

"You could have hit the damn woman I'm protecting!"

"I wasn't aiming for her." Her expression darkened. _**"People found us.**_"

There was a single person who dropped on the floor. The knife went exactly on their neck.

Kuga began sighing before preparing his gun. "I wanted to bond with everyone first but here we are." He wanted to personally get to know the rest of his gang more because of a request, but he had to let that go for a while._** "We're gonna do the same thing as old times, huh?"**_ He hated the fact that he had to team up with the person he despised most and the person he had a large debt to. Isshiki was pulled by the blonde to get closer to him so he can make sure he won't get shot.

"_**I guess so. But it doesn't mean I want to." **_Eizan brought Nene behind him.

"_**I told you, I can manage."**_

"Obey me, woman. You're going to make things harder for me if you stay near me."

"_**Hey gang, are you ready?" **_Kaoru had a grin on his face. "This is the first time we're going to protect people, I hope you're alright with this."

"I'm going to get the car for escape._** I've already planned ahead if something funny happens.**_" Hanako was completely ready for any outcome to happen. "Give me 3 minutes, and I'll be sure to bring the car here."

"I'm going to distract the enemies while Lotus is at it!" Emile saluted his leader._** "I can handle this!"**_

Tetsuji cracked his knuckles while the girl beside him got her special knives out. _**"I and Gaia is always prepared, Aroon."**_

"_**Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this."**_


End file.
